


The Manchester Eye

by illustriousphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009!phan, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Young phan, fluffy phan, kiss, short phanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousphan/pseuds/illustriousphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 Dan and Phil visit the Manchester Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manchester Eye

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cheesy and cliche and gross pls use discretion. [on tumblr here](http://chemicallester.tumblr.com/post/128581250080/the-manchester-eye). okay thank u goodbye

There was something gentle about Dan. Though his jokes were far from innocent and Phil knew Dan was nothing if not experienced, he was round. Soft. Velvety.

That was one of the things on a long list that gave Phil butterflies. The twinkle in his ever-melting eyes, the dimples from a smile directed at the black-haired boy, the intensity of the stare – Phil could go on forever about the things he loved about Dan.

Woah. Did he just say _love?_

“Phil?” Dan’s voice chipped through his thoughts. His heart fluttered in his chest, surely as a result from the butterflies in his stomach. There was no way butterflies was a healthy condition.

Phil took his gaze from the expansion of life around him. He couldn’t wrap his head around how many things were happening beneath the Manchester Eye. So he tried to focus on Dan. However, that was another thing he didn’t quite understand.

They locked eyes for half a second before Phil fell apart under Dan’s full intensity. He was still trying to come up with something to describe this. A rich chocolate, maybe? A smooth wine, or perhaps the smell of fresh-baked cookies. _Great, now you’re comparing him to food._

He’d only just chastised himself when he felt lips on his own. They were soft just like Dan, and warm. Warm, like he was wrapped in blankets in front of a fireplace. Warm like reading a book on a rainy day. Warm like _home_. There was an intensity to it as well. It was the feeling you get during the climax of a movie, or when you’re on an edge and you just want to cannonball into, well, whatever lies waiting. He didn’t really care what would happen afterward. He cared about what was happening now.

Just like that, the kiss was over. Was it really, though, when he could still taste the fluidity swimming in the air? Or when Phil thought Dan should try out for an anime guy, because that’s how twinkly his eyes were?

No, he decided. So he leaned in again. If it wasn’t quite a cannonball, it was a dive from the lowest board. The water had not cooled one bit, but Phil had known that it wouldn’t have. He let the sea of Dan engulf him completely, just as he’d hoped it would. Though Phil’s affinity for stories hadn’t quite pinpointed how to describe Dan, he knew from all his experience with words – or maybe just his gut – that this was just the beginning.


End file.
